Just a Machine
by yappari
Summary: BreraAlto, Rating may change to M. At the end of the war, Brera is forced to stay with Alto. But some things are better left unknown, as Alto finds out.
1. ichi

**ただ機械**

**.:Just a machine:.**

**C H A P T E R 1: .:nothinness:.**

Brera stopped being Ranka's bodyguard at the end of the Vajra war.

Brera had known for a long time that there would be nothing really tying him to Ranka afterwards, but he stuck around none the less. For a while there, everything was fine enough, until Alto got out of hospital and there was nothing stopping him from seeing Ranka. And legally, Ranka could get a restraining order on him and then--

In the end, it was all down the blunette. With the end of war, things where supposed to bring good fortune to the winning side, things were supposed to get better.

But for Brera and Alto -despite their hard roles on the battlefront- it didn't.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"And why exactly do I have to live with you?"

Alto's brows furrowed for a moment, eyes strayed at the blonde standing with distaste in his living room. "Because all hotels, most residential area's, islands 1, 3 and 6, are all destroyed. Apparently since we're both working for SMS, they figured you could stay with me."

"I can't stay with you." His tone was even, but the princess could tell be was even if just a little, annoyed, but to mentally strained to bother arguing.

"I sure as hell hope not," He snorted, leaning back against the doorframe with a scowl adorning his feminine features. "Don't you have any things to bring with you?"

"I don't need any." The blonde met his gaze halfway, firestorm red eyes willing him to back down.

"Not even an electrical socket to plug yourself into?" Brera snorted softly at the insult, folding his arms almost snobbishly and moving away from the wall. "Since we're staying together, it's only polite to let me have the bed."

What? He knew the blonde was trying to get on his nerves now, and he glared at the cyborg. "Microwaves and toasters can sleep standing up, I'm sure you'll manage."

The bodyguard looked affronted, and was quickly approaching him, hand coming up and painfully pushing him into the wall. "I'll kill you. This time, I'll make sure you're finished." If the blonde was ever really annoyed, he guessed this was the time, and his hands came up to try push the boy off of him. "Brera, let me go," He hissed.

He didn't. But it loosened slightly, and it was only now they realised how close they were, bodies touching, but what really grabbed Alto's attention was Brera was breathing. He didn't realise it before, but it such a human attribute, it could him off guard. But at the same time, under the hands trying to push him away, he felt nothing. No heartbeat, and the thought made his own heart race. _'No heartbeat?'_

Something conflicted behind those ringed irises, before an expression came over his face and he roughly pushed the blue haired boy away, snarling. "Don't touch me,"

And he walked out.

-

-

-

Brera came back 6 hours later.

It was 11pm, and Alto was sitting in the living room doing his homework from the academy. He didn't say anything to him, but their earlier confrontation had caught him off guard. He'd never seen such a reaction out of him before, it seemed, without meaning to, he'd really touched on something. Something _inhuman_. He had so many questions he wanted answered -not to mention most cyborgs were illegal in this fleet- but seeing the way he had reacted, made his heart race at the possibilies.

Brera wasn't human. He always knew he wasn't completely human, but no heartbeat wasn't it wasn't..

He shut the text book, a little irritated he'd been thinking to much into it, into Brera. But his curious nature got the best of him, and he picked up his phone. If anyone would know anything, it would be Ranka.

His reached into his pocket for his phone, setting the number and calling. It was only a moment before Ranka picked up, sounding as chirpy as ever. They hadn't really seen each other since the end of the war, it was a good excuse to fish for some answers.

He turned around, still on the phone and almost stopped talking when Brera was leaning against the door frame, watching him. His expression was pretty neutral, but something in his eyes was livid, feral almost, knowing what the blunette was up to.

When Alto hung up, he had to break his gaze and casually put his study and homework away, as if completely relaxed. Mainly because unlike Ranka, he could remember. He could remember what Brera did to that elephant sized Hydra with one arm, he could remember how swiftly he was pinned down in the academy classroom, he could remember how with one hand the cyborg lifted him off the ground to the wall earlier that day. And they were alone, with no one to see what could be done to him.

He wasn't scared, just rather on guard, but Brera didn't show any of that earlier emotion, just instead sitting down and gazing out the window at the decayed streets.

Picking up the keys, he watched the blonde from the corer of his eye as he left, locking the door behind him, though with Brera around there was probably no need.

It was cold. The heat generators were on ration, and only left to the buildings, so he hurried towards the bigger house Ranka got since becoming a star. The guards let him in without trouble, and it was only now he realised how simple and easy it seemed now that Brera was gone.

"Alto-kun!"

He was broken out of his revere when Ranka was running towards him, smiling innocently as per usual. "You look so cold, you should have put a coat on or something!"

He knew it too, so he was grateful for the warmth of the house as she let him in, sitting on her bed with a horrendous amount of stuffed plushies. "It's been so long, Sheryl-san was also worried about you and then we heard Brera had to move in and.." She trailed off, biting her lip with a look that clearly displayed apprehension.

"About him..." He began, thinking of a way to put it without sounding too weird. "Has he ever acted...inhuman in anyway?"

"Kind of..." He trailed off, thinking back. "He doesn't eat...and he rarely ever sleeps...like only every 3 days. It's really odd. Why? Did he do something?"

"No...nothing. I'm just wondering."

He didn't really get any answers. If anything, one answer rose another dozen questions. What realy disturbed him though was┘how much he was looking into this, and then he did something stupid.

He went to Grace O'Conner.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

He unlocked the door and let himself in, feeling strange, almost dizzy after what Grace had told him with an almost devious smirk.

_"His entire body, or 80 of it, was destroyed with the 117th research fleet as a boy. The only reason he survived was because he was quarter Zendrati."_

The room was quiet, and Brera was sitting on the couch starting at seemingly nothing, looking...bored, and it was only now he could really see he looked..._lonely._

_"I reconstructed most of his material body, and now he's searching for his past which he can't remember, only one song."_

It was so familiar, he didn't realise how he could be so ..._stupid_ not to get it until now.

_"The same song Ranka knows...do you know why Alto?"_

He stopped, watching the blonde with a confused look. He never really liked him at all, even saw him as an enemy. But--

_"Because he's Ranka's __**real**__ brother. He doesn't know, and neither does she."_

He almost felt sick. How could this happen? This wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He couldn't tell him, or Ranka. They were so different, but he supposed that's why Brera was touchy with the subject. Because he used to be human, and now he probably saw himself as a machine.

"Brera, you can have the bed."

He didn't reply, just slowly turning his head towards him. "You spoke to Grace."

"Why?" He got up, watching the blunette with a snarl. "It's none of your concern. You're not suited for Ranka, so why do you bother? You only cause her harm."

He felt his brow twitch. No matter how much he pitied him, he couldn't forget what a jerk this guy was.

"Because we're friends."

"You don't deserve her." He said, his tone more calm. "You're _nothing."_

_"You're __**nothing.**__ I'm ashamed you're my son Alto, get out!"_

Something snapped in him then, he wasn't sure if it was the distant, hurtful memory, or the hatred he had for this guy, but he snapped, and regretted it.

He was so angry with him, he wasn't thinking straight. He supposed it was just to get a rise out of him, to make feel hurt like he felt, but it sounded better in his head before he said it out loud, lying for all his worth:

"I slept with Ranka."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

TBC


	2. Ni

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I never expected anything more than 3 reviews, I'm pretty suprised. Especially since Macross F fanfiction doesn't seem very popular, that and no one really fans over this pairing.

Disclaimer: I momenteraly own Macross Frontier, the Statelight production team are currently tied up in the corner :3.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ただ機械**

**.:Just a machine:.**

**C H A P T E R 2: .:Initiation:.**

_Why did I just say that._ It wasn't even anything he'd consider saying in real life, the thought in itself was ridiculous. It was purely on the impulse to get at the usually stotic-calm blonde, but it wasn't until now he'd realised how stupid a thing it was to say.

But Brera wasn't doing anything- and that was probably the most troubling thing of all. Because he knew what the outcome would be. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no sentence came out, just a lot of stupid, broken words. "I didn't...I never rea...ly..."

"I heard you," His voice was barely a whisper, and eerily calm. He was slowly moving towards him now, and for each step, Alto was moving back. He wasn't scared of Brera, but this- this was insane. Brera could do things to him that no human could, things he didn't even want to think about.

His back hit the dining table, and he knew he was in for it. "Brera- it was a joke, I was only trying to-"

"Get to me." He was close now, similar to the uncomfortable closeness the other day, only there was no comment to get him out this time, to turn the blonde off.

"Brera--" But he was cut off with a hand on his hair, pulling his head back with slow, excruciating force. He grimaced, sucking in a cold breath. "Let me go--" What was he going to do to him? What if he told him that- that him and Ranka were...siblings?

No, because that would be selfish, just to save his own skin. "What are you going to do?" He asked, breath hitching at the steel hand in his hair.

"I'm going to rip you apart." He heard next to his ear, and for some reason, he once again found himself drawn to the warm breathing instead of death threats. The contrast of the cold metal like fingers in his hair, and the warm breath on his cheek was odd, sending goose bumps down his arms... human but not human.

"Brera-san, what are you doing?!"

The blunette was snapped back to his senses, craning his neck to see a familiar head of green hair. _Ranka?_ "What... are you doing here?"

Her eyes were wide, small hand still on the door knob and the other covering a small, inoccent gasp. "Stop it you two, Brera don't hurt him!"

And surprisingly- Brera let him go...just like that. He coughed and sucked in air to his lungs, his windpipe deprived from his awkward position. He regained his stance, rubbing his sore scalp. "Ranka, what are you doing here?" It was Brera that spoke this time, but Alto -and probably Ranka too- could tell he was still angry.

"I...I just wanted to see if the both of you were okay...I know you don't like each other..." She was biting her lip, looking incredibly akward and no doubt worried for their safety." Brera-san, I told you to be nice to Alto-kun! It's a horrible thing to hurt people..."

Red, ringed eyes shifted towards the blunette for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to his sister. "I have, but this isn't the same as before."

"Please don't fight..." She sounded almost pleading, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck. "It'd be nice if you two could get along, there isn't any real reason to why you're fighting right?"

"I'd be willing to, if he wasn't such a jerk," Alto snorted, mainly to himself, sitting down in a chair and watching Brera. He didn't trust him, just coming out of nowhere and picking a bone with him. Being in SMS, it wasn't a rational decision for Brera if he thought about it, and that in itself was unusual.

"But...please try. You're living together, I'm sure you'd grow to like each other...since I really like you both." It was interesting on Alto's part, to watch Brera's face as he actually considered it. Ranka really had him wrapped around her finger, the thought of actually being nice must be hard for him. He snorted at the thought.

But when Brera put a hand on top of her head and sighed, Alto couldn't believe it.

"I'll try."

Of course, Brera probably knew fine well he was lying about the Ranka thing, and knew it was purely on the impulse to piss him off. But if it wasn't for Ranka, he'd no doubt be dead by now, and he had a feeling Brera wouldn't forget what he said, lies or not.

"I'll try too." He sighed, but couldn't stop himself from glaring at Brera in doubt. The second Ranka left, he had a gut feeling Brera wasn't going to keep his word. Although the way they were with each other left that subject open.

"That's good..." She was smiling, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm not supposed to be here, and if I'm found missing I'll be in big trouble. But if you two fight again, I'll never forgive any of you!" She sounded like a serious little child, and they both nodded in unison.

She hesitated at the door, turning to look at them with worried eyes a a reasuring smile before letting herself out.

Brera slowly turned back to Alto, expression set into his usual neutrual gaze before sitting down on the couch. "We will get on, because Ranka wishes it."

"I'm sorry." He didn't like the blonde at all, but he was wrong for what he did, and Ranka was the one thing Brera seemed to have. And it was all he could say, bringing the actual subject back up wasn't a good idea.

Brera didn't reply, not even turning his head to aknowledge his appology.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

_What's this sound?_

Alto was roused from his sleep at the sound of singing, no- a song, that was familiar but at the same time quite different. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking sleepily into the darkness. That was indeed a song, and it only took him a moment to realise it was Brera playing Ranka's song.

But is it really Rankas song? He had to wonder, considering what Grace had told him earlier.

He got up, pulling on some sweatpants and a shirt. The red numbers next to his bed displayed it was 0630, so he figured there was no point in getting back to sleep now.

But when he entered the living room, Brera wasn't there. It took him a moment to realise what he was somwhere outside, or at least that's what it sounded like. It was almost soothing, despite their difficult and akward situation together.

He found some cereal in the top cupboard, then boiled some water for coffee to wake him up. His hair was still down, lying limp down his back mused from sleep. It was hard sleeping with Brera in the house, unerving and he was on guard. Could he still bring blades out of his wrist? He didn't want to know, maybe that's why he locked his bedroom door last night in the paranoia he'd never admit to imself, or his blonde house mate.

He was pulled out of his sleep deprived thoughts when Brera came into the living room. He glanced in Brera's direction, his attention spiked at a small, red and silver object in his palm. Brera held his hand out to the blunette, revealing a small ruby on a fine, silver chain. "This is yours."

_What..._He resisted the urge to be rude and snatch it back, considering no harm had come to the valuable item. I was his mothers necklace, something given to Alto when she died. But what would Brera have it for. "Why did you take it?"

"I've seen it before in my past. I can't remeber." It was a simple answer, and despite his irritated and almost posessive thoughts over his mothers possisions, he could understand why Brera would want to study something he thought had been linked to his past.

"It was my mothers. I don't think you'd have seen this before." He frowned, taking it from the forign hand, and as he expected the hand was cold, but suprisingly soft. It was enough to make him quickly pull his hand away, not wating to dwell on how split Brera was. It had captivated his thoughts the night previous, unhealthily, but luring him in to understand. Warm breath, soft skin, cold touch, vice crip, no heartbeat...it was impossible to comprehend. He wanted so badly to ask him, if only for his own curiosity.

Brera didn't reply to that, turning to head towards the main door. "I have a mission." And then he left, the door clicking shut behind him.

It was 0700 in the morning. Alto blinked, registering the time before finishing his cereal. The war was over, so what could Grace or the SMS possibly want with him at this hour?

Time away from the blonde would probably do him nothing but good anyway, or so he figured.

_RIIIIING...RIIINGGG_

"Hello?" He put away the the dishes, porcelian pumbing the surface of the sink as Ozma's voice came from the other line.

"With Brera?" He frowned. The key to them getting alone was distance, not closeness, let alone coperation on a mission.

"I understand, I'll come in right away." He dissconected the line, setting it down on the table and rubbing his temples.

_This can't be happening._

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

After changing, SMS HQ was luckily only a few blocks away from his appartment. It was eerily quiet inside, but after the Vajra war almost everyone was given time off to recover and mourn their lost ones. Alto was the only one who hadn't lost anyone, apart from Luca and Micheal, although considering the amount of deaths to others, it was an insignificant number.

Brera and Ozma were in the control room, the cyborg not lifting his head to aknowledge him, but he expected as much. He was more concerned as to why he was called at this hour seeing as the war was now _over_, and with Brera no less.

A piece of A4 was handed to him, the same form every SMS pilot signed before entering open space. He signed the dotted line, straightening to hear about his mission.

"I need you and Brera to go and check out the 3 moons around the Vajra home plannet. We don't think there are any more Vajra, but it's been reported the moons went unchecked. Brera can innitiate a fold, and will take you there. Transport back within 24 hours. Since you two are the only ones on call, we need to keep time fairly easy." The major looked tired, dark lines underlining his eyes from presumably worry and lack of sleep. His tone wasn't as serious as it usually was, so the groan Alto was wanting to let escape was held in his throat.

"When do we leave?" He asked, handing the signed paper back to Skull 1. Of all his missions, this seemed so uneventful. But with Brera on tow...there was something even ominous about it.

"Brera is in charge, being the only Major apart from myself on Service at the moment. You will leave within the half hour, we're getting the runway latch open and security systems checked." Alto felt himself almost growl at the thought of Brera in charge, and Ozma cast him a strained warning look. "You two can't afford to fight over who is better, not now. You will get this done and return together, in once piece."

His voice was final, leaving no room for arguement and he exhaled. "Yes sir."

"Come." Brera stood, and Alto followed, eyes trained on the artificial muscles of the blonde's back. He'd do this, if only for Ranka's sake.

_I won't let you get to me, bastard._

Brera stopped, allowing the blunette to get into the VF-27 first. Alto had never really thought about the advenced valkyrie before now, eyeing it oddly. There was no seats, controls, communication devices, screens or windows. It seemed more of a cargo holder than anything. And the lack of safetly helmets was something unusual.

He heard Brera mutter something behind him, moving in front of him to move things faster. He swiftly climbed into the pilot seat, and a vast array of green and lilac coloured lights brung everything to life. No buttons, but two aqua light rings hovered around his ankles and wrists, and the walls became transparent from the inside.

"Hurry up and get in."

Alto snorted, feigning an unimpressed look before catiously getting in behind him. The cockpit closed over them, and it was deffinitely unlike any other valkyrie he'd set foot in. UV lights semed to make a holographic seat for him to sit on, the feeling of floating as Brera steered it towards the open runway. His fingers didn't move an inch, and he supposed this whole machine was designed especially for Brera's abilities.

Then he could see the orange lights of the runway speeding past them through the transparent inside, so fast it was almost a blur. The n it was dissapearing behind them quickly, a purple light ahead of them catching his attention.

A fold.

It was continuing to grow in size, plently large enough for the mecha to fit through. It seemed much larger than any other fold he's seen, almost pulling them in with it's great mass. It was only a moment before it was over, the only indication of being pulled through thr wormhole being the unusual purple light blinding him for all of two seconds.

It was only a few mintues since they'd set off. The valkyrie was so fast compare to his own, it left him feeling almost dizzy.

"Brera slow down." He muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Normal humans are not ment for this type of valkyrie. Don't be suprised if you feel sick."

"And you're telling me this now?" He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling slightly ligtheaded. "When will we land."

"In 4 mintues." Brera's body didn't move an inch from the controls. During the war it took Alto and Luca 23 mintutes to arive, and for this ship to only take 7 wasn't good for his body.

"There is no long term side affects." Brera seemed to read his mind. "Once being in here for a while, you should become acoustomed to it."

"You're very talkative today," The geisha observed, opening his eyes once more. The bright, UV lights were giving him a headache. He recieved a noncommital grunt for an answer, though he expected as much.

The plannet was in full view, though only ruined rocks and magma remained of the once beautiful plannet. The dimension eater had made more than sure of that. There was only 2 moons left hovering arounf the small, destroyed plannet, and he figured it any Vajra did survive, they'd find them here.

The first moon was within close range now, and the mecha began it's decent. Alto felt his dizziness come to and end, and he rested his head back against the holographic chair. Decennt lasted around 2 mintues, becoming accoustomed to the change in gravity before hitting solid land.

Considering how hostile Brera was with him, he seemed to take a small amount of pity for the seasick looking pilot, and sat in silence for a few minuted. Although as soon as said pilot realised that's what he was doing, he frowned. "I'm fine. Let's go."

The blonde nodded, and the cockpit opened as the harmful lights shut down. Alto was more than gratefull to slip out of the advanced machine, grateful for solid land.

"Don't we need oxygen suppliers?" There was nothing but rock, just like he'd imagined.

"This galaxy's moons are oxygen supplied, with 97.65 the gravity on Macross' fleet ships. We will be fine to walk around normally." His voice was as calm and neatral as ever, and Alto really was begining to wonder if he actually held that grudge againsn't him for earlier.

-

-

They'd been walking around for a litte over half an hour now. Just as anticipated, there was nothing, and so far the mission was uneventful. He was watchign Brera from the corner of his eye, watching the way he seemed to be using his radar, heat detecting sight the way his valkyrie would. It was as unerving as it was facinating, and he was about to ask him about it when the cyborg stopped, head snapping up.

He frowned. "What?"

"A Kb-3 pulse burst." His eyes rose to his face, and upon realising Alto didn't know what that meant he continued: "A mass burst of radiation."

_"What?" _That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Where did it come from? He didn't have time to answer, because Brera was grapping his wrist and harshly tugging him. "Move."

"Where-" But Brera seemed to know, a sharp, small fissure in a large mountain catching both their attention, and they zipped in it's direction. He didn't know how far the burst would take to reach them, other than it would be very, very harmful to them both had it reached them.

He felt his shoulder rip as he was pulled inside the fissure, along with Brera. His pulse was elavated, although confident the deep crack/ cave would shelter tham until it passed.

"How long will it last?" He asked, and when Brera turned to answer him they both froze. Their lips brushed only a milimeter, but the touch was apparent, and being pressed so near to each other it was impossible to find any distance.

_T..this...wouldn't get any worse._

Pressed litteraly up agasint each other, lips only centemeters appart, they couldn't move and inch. Not until the Kb-3 pulse burst was gone.

And from the frozen look on the Cyborgs face, it would probably be a long, long time.

Finished Chapter 2. I'll keep most chapters around this length, and from here on Brera and Alto as a pair will be developing more. I'll update sometime next week with a new chapter hopefully, and althought I don't like how I wrote this one **_at all, _**I'll just keep it up anyway. Mainly because it's the main start of the plot.

PLEASE, excuse the horrendous spelling. I might re-upload this chapter beta'd.


	3. San

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross frontier. If I did I would make Burera Suton fall in love with a banana.**

Meh. More on character development, pairing development, and introduction to the other characters. Hope you all review again as you did for the last 2 chapters, I've been getting on average of 10 reviews a chapter…wow. Might not seem a lot, but for an under rated and unknown series like Macross frontier -fan fiction especially, with only a few fics- I'm flattered.

The more reviews the quicker I update 3 I've already written upto chapter 5, when i add them depends on you.

* * *

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ただ機械**

**.:Just a machine:.**

**C H A P T E R 3: .:Acceleration:.**

_Damn it all…to hell._

He closed his amber eyes, but it couldn't get him away from the moist, warm breath fanning over the bridge of his nose. His body was pressed up against the comfortingly cool chest, though no heartbeat made it's way through. The odd sensation welled up in his stomach again, especially now that Brera wasn't doing _anything: _Positive or negative…he was just eerily passive.

He didn't like the thoughts being so close to him evoked. At the end of the day -Alto anyway- was just a human. Nothing more or less than a human teenager. Working for SMS didn't mean very much relationships or human closeness (no matter how much Ranka and Sheryl tried), so the way they were intimately pressed together made his breathing hitch, and the intelligent cyborg teen in front of him probably knew damn well.

_God damn it!_

He wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to, just to lean forward and brush their lips together they way they accidentally did a few seconds ago- and perhaps he had, even since the violent meeting in his living room when he first moved in. He wanted to know what the semi-machine tasted like, the way Sheryl had done to him on the film set.

The realisation in itself disgusted him _-He's a guy! No wait..- _and at the same time made him crave for more. He opened his eyes, sure the blush was still tingeing his cheeks, only to see a pair of red eyes watching with mild curiosity.

"This is what Ranka wishes for so much." It sounded like a thought out loud, but Alto knew he was speaking to him directly and shivered.

"What-"

"She wants to know how it feels," He cut him off again, leaving the blunette speechless. "If that's Ranka's wish…should I let her know?"

_That…Bastard- toying with me like this--_

Brera was good at getting under people's skin. Alto knew that even before now, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he liked to think that Brera was curious about human intimacy as well, that it wasn't all a joke.

The thought itself was a slap of cold water. He wasn't gay, he was straight. But he couldn't deny Brera was a pretty boy, much like himself albeit in a different way. Teenage hormones, but what about Brera? Did he have any?

"Yes. Because we all know how much you want me." He said, light sarcasm lacing his tone. He saw Brera give a ghost of a smirk, and the embarrassment soon turned into a game, some might even call it flirting had they not known better.

Brera leaned forward a little, their lips so close Alto was surprised they weren't touching. It was almost getting scary, and he tried to press back, but his back pressed into the cold moon rock preventing his escape.

But he knew- if Brera wanted something, he easily took it. If he wanted to kiss Alto, if only for his own curiosity, he would do it. Otherwise he would never get this close.

He could test the waters, and risk humiliation. But Brera wasn't the person to go around telling.

He was fighting a hard battle in his mind, because Brera's subtle smirk was growing darker. "Perhaps."

Alto relaxed against the slab of rock, and their lips lightly brushed. It wasn't even a kiss, but was enough to stir a reaction in both teens. Alto wasn't wanting to risk the first move-

He didn't have to.

Brera tilted his head, their lips pressing together curiously, and Alto was too surprised to respond immediately. There was a soft and very _real _tongue prodding his bottom lip, and he timidly opened his mouth and willed himself to relax.

_He's not going to bite my tongue off, he's not-_

He felt the cyborg's cool hands hold his shoulder blades, and although it was clumsy and inexperienced, there was something in there, something curious and even Brera couldn't deny it now.

He let himself melt into it, and just…enjoy it. His arms were uncomfortably pinned at his sides, and he stretched them to loosely wrap around the blonde's shoulders, soft hair tickling his fingers.

_How akward…will this be when we stop?_

When they need for air became apparent, he distracted himself by kissing under the blonde's chin, closing his eyes and darting his tongue out to taste him, which was again so surprisingly _human _it made his throat dry. He didn't know if Brera had nerve endings in his skin to feel his kisses, but it did matter. The blonde seemed pretty neutral about it, his back lain flat against the cave wall as Alto wasted time on meaningless things.

He ended up resting his head on Brera's shoulder, starting at the dust floor.

_What…just happened?_

He resisted the urge to touch his lips, already feeling the embarrassing and akward after effect grab hold of him. So when he felt Brera gently bite the junction between his neck and shoulder, he was surprised. He bit his lip, closing his eyes once more.

"Brera-"

His red hair tassel came free, and he felt his long hair fan down over his back, and the android like teen's hands threaded through it. For such a cold moon, it was getting increasingly hot, they were doing something stupid, too caught up in the moment for either of them to _really_ notice what the _hell_ they were doing.

He let himself let go again, it was certainly better than the offence he said last night. His tongue was hot, just as the rest of his mouth and Alto's shaky hands settled on his nape, tilting his head for a better angle.

He tasted like vanilla. It was an addictive taste, even thought he knew he should not want such a thing. And he was embarrassingly pleased when Brera made a small noise at the back of his throat.

The cyborg was enjoying it just as much was.

And then he was pulling back, lips parted as a small string of saliva connected their lips. Their warm breathing created a small mist between the small gap, and Alto watched him, worried of the outcome of what they'd just done.

"I still don't like you." Brera broke the silence, and his voice was just as calm as it always was.

Alto felt his brow twitch, and the moment of awkwardness was gone_. After all that, he's still a prick._

He looked to the left, taking Brera's hint and getting off the topic they didn't want to speak about. "When…is the radiation boom going to be over?"

"Approximately 4 minutes." Brera's voice was a little quieter than usual, but Alto figured his previous behaviour was something he couldn't justify. It could have been worse, 4 minutes seemed nothing now.

After time, he felt Brera move against him to move out, and he felt his breath hitch at the friction of Brera's torso brushing up against his to exit the fissure. If Brera felt anything from it he didn't show it, and turned to face Alto with his usual demeanour as he followed after him.

"Where did the burst come from?" He rubbed his shoulder, sore from the tight squeeze. A Vajra maybe? No, they were ALL wiped out. They'd made sure of that right?

"Not the Vajra." It seemed his only answer, probably meaning he wasn't sure himself. "It's interfering with my tracking system; we'll head back to the Valkyrie to scan the area from there."

"Is it prone to radiation?" He snorted, kicking a small amount of moon rock on the dusty earth.

"Yes." Brera wasn't looking him in the eye as he spoke, the only thing showing he was still affected by their little 'game' earlier. "We need to get back to my VF-27 as soon as possible. Another burst might occur."

"Okay." The craft was probably close by: the moon was pretty small and they hadn't travelled very far. The anxious feeling from the blast made them run, the wine red Valkyrie in sight in the distance. For a moon, it was surprisingly flat, with a lack of craters seen on the other moons they'd visited.

Although Alto was thankful for it, the time went by faster with no craters to concur and it was only 10 minutes before they were back, the larger ship casting long shadows over their lithe figures.

The machine came to life with Brera's passing, the low humming of engines warming up as Alto settled himself in the back, and once again the ultra violet lights made his vision go blurry. It wasn't as bad as the last time however, and he soon felt as normal as one could sitting behind a cybernetic who'd tried to kill him earlier.

His head snapped up at the sound of beeping, red warning signs lighting up the inside of the ship. He saw said cybernetic frown, looking up from the main settings. "There's a large volcano near by. That's where the radiation is coming from: it's going to erupt."

"Radiation doesn't come from volcanoes." Alto snorted, the Valkyrie lifting off to 40 meters.

"It does on Vajra home world moons apparently." The blonde provided. "We'll have to leave until the eruption happens anyway. We'll report to S.M.S until then."

Alto opened his mouth to protest, but he knew Brera was right. Such a dose of radiation could be deadly to them both, they couldn't search if the radiation was going to keep spiking.

The blue haired teen's mouth closed, deciding to keep himself to himself for the journey home.

With only a quick acceleration, the ship took to the sky and headed south, passing quickly out of sight through the purple light.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

When he was close enough that they could make out the orange light runway, Alto sighed wearily and reluctantly looked to Brera. But to his surprise, Brera had already turned and slowed down to the runway, back relaxed, posture content and slightly bored.

With nothing to say, Alto went to stand up as the mecha landed, and the lights were off before the cockpit opened giving them space to move. He stretched his legs before stepping out of the VF-27 and dropping the few meters to the solid ground of S.M.S headquarters.

Ozma was already there, a dark eyebrow raised no doubt at their early arrival.

"Taichou…" Alto began, drawing his gaze, "There seem to be no Vajra, but we had to make an early departure because of a mass radiation blast caused from a Vajra volcano."

Ozma looked to Brera, who calmly just stood there neither disagreeing or agreeing. He gave them both a mildly pointed frown, but didn't press the matter. "I see."

He couldn't or didn't care to mask the relief in his tone. Alto knew what he meant, that that meant there would be none of the alien bugs to make a comeback. They had no mission anymore, and could go back to Alto's apartment.

But just the thought made the fine hairs on Alto's neck stand up, and realised from the look Ozma was giving him his hair was still lose from when Brera took out his hair tassel.

'_Damn it.' _He'd have to ask Ozma for a mission later. _Alone._

"You're dismissed," The skull leader excused them with a wave of his hand, turning and heading off in the opposite direction. Brera moved and Alto followed, heading for the main exit and letting themselves out of the complex.

The walk back home was comfortable, until Brera moved off course and Alto stopped in turn. "Where are you going?"

"To see Ranka." Came the simple reply, and he continued walking away from the blunette. They had been spending more and more time together, it was truly sad none of them knew they were related.

"Okay," He didn't say anything else, and continued on his way home.

After all, what Brera did was his own business.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Brera was only 2 blocks away, when he heard the familiar breathing and footsteps running towards him- and a pair of thin arms wrapping around his middle. "Brera-san!"

"Ranka," He blinked, turning in the tight circle of her arms to see the green haired girl fully. Upon seeing his mildly surprised expression, she immediately let go and grinned apologetically, cheeks flushed. "Ah- I'm sorry, Brera-san-"

"It's okay." He said quietly, letting the girl lead him on down the street. She seemed more bubbly and excited than usual, and more happy to see him. Her hand was familiar and warm in his own, her step slightly giddy.

"-I…I can't wait to tell you about it! I'm so happy, I hope you are too. Since my dreams are bringing back my forgotten memories-"

She was speaking fast, obviously happy and excited. If he was anything short of 91 percent cyborg, he would have asked her to take a breath and slow down.

But he let her go on- to smile and babble on about meaningless things. She was so familiar with him, treating him so normally she'd forget he was near android. Like the time she tried to buy him ice cream forgetting he couldn't eat, or…

She took a deep breath, turning round and Brera stopped in turn. Her eyes were odd to him, and she gave him a fierce hug.

It wasn't a bad feeling, but rather unusual for her to touch him so much. He gently lay a cybernetic hand on her head, frowing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I remember now." She voiced, muffled into his chest.

He frowned, clearly not understanding. "I don't understand."

"My past." She pulled back. "Brera-san…You're…you're my brother!"

It takes 5 seconds for the human brain to take in words and sounds. It can take 30 seconds for the brain to fully comprehend or understand these sounds. So it was only natural someone like Brera would take it in instantly.

It took him over a minute.

His scanning eyes searched her face, his own frozen in an unreadable expression. He felt Ranka squeal something about being so happy how things turned out, and he surprised himself with a hug back, movements slower than usual from shock.

"What…"

"I remember," She breathed, small hands gripping his sides. "You used to play your harmonica for me and mother when we sang- and then something landed and caused an explosion. Then…I never saw you after that…"

"But I'm so happy it's like this." She sighed, breathing irregular from the amount of talking they were doing. "See Brera-san? You're not just a machine or a cyborg- you're my _**brother! **_You said you couldn't live on before, but now we're a family- it's completely different!"

It was still all fuzzy and new to him, and he felt a warm feeling gripping his stomach.

_What is…this feeling…_

He awarded her with one of his rare smiles, resting his chin atop her green head. "It is."

"We have so much to do-" She was pulling him again, and he let her drag him, feeling the extreme emotion take him as well; albeit he couldn't show it the same way she could, it was most definitely there.

Blood siblings: the thought itself was so…_human _he couldn't help but feel contended. Instead of everything painfully reminding him he was just a machine, today…the hormonal encounter with Alto and the revelation that Ranka was his sister was just so human he actually felt _normal. _

"Nii-san…." She squeezed his hand, swinging their interlocked fingers as she sounded his title, and he loved the way it rolled off her tongue. It sounded so natural, so perfect to him.

Today was as close to perfect as he could remember. Although he didn't show it as much as Ranka was- instead opting for more subtle appreciations- it's was perfect.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

* * *

A/N: I was planning to keep the Brera/ Ranka sibling revelation until much later - but seeing as it was released last week I thought I'd go throw it in anyway. I believe mini plots held within the main plot makes a better story. I'll be sure to add more of them, but it's still mainly Brera Alto.

Also, I cut the chapter off there because if I made it too much longer, I'd feel I'd have to make all the others just as long, and probably go into a writers block with the next chapters.

Until next deculture? REVIEW you sub-human pesantz.


	4. Shi

AN: Back again. The main plotline for the story will be introduced in the next chapter onwards.

So here it is. Chapter 4.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**ただ機械**

**.:Just a machine:.**

**C H A P T E R 4: .:Fighting for Control:.**

Alto didn't even have time to worry over the fact Brera had been gone for over 4 hours. He was much to preoccupied with the blonde pop star tugging his arm.

"You're so slow Alto! And after you promised to come with we no less," Sheryl groaned, although it held no negative tone or intent. But Alto had come to learn the girl was like that - putting on a tough exterior.

"No I didn't," The kabuki pilot snorted. "You just dragged me out of the house without telling me where you were taking me."

In all honestly, he didn't mind these little banters he had with Sheryl. She was such a fiery and passionate person, it was never boring having the girl as a friend.

"Ohh A Lingerie shop. Come on Alto!"

Then again….

He tried in vain to protest, but it nothing for the fragile but strong hand pulling him.

"Sheryl!" He shouted, face bright red as he as pulled into the most obscene and girly shop he'd ever had the gall to go into, forced or not. There was underwear and swimwear virtually everywhere, and he had no idea where to look. He heard Sheryl's laughter aimed at him, and glared at the pinkette. "What?"

"Embarrassed?" She mocked lightly, turning to flick through some racks of lacy, black underwear on sale. Hey eyes lit up and she pulled out a pair of red lace. "What'd you think? Look good on me?"

"No!" He snapped, although it held no real bite. This is so _embarrassing. _"I mean, I wouldn't know,"

"That's cute." She smirked, putting them back on the rack. "Y'know, you're much more innocent than you look. Tell me honestly: apart from on the movie set, have you ever been kissed?"

She hit the nail right on the head.

"Oh course I've been kissed!" He defended, and he had.

By Brera.

The memory arose again, and he fought to keep the colour from his face. _Damn you Sheryl_… She had a way with words.

"Oh?" She raised a waxed eyebrow, obviously _very_ curious. "By whom? Was she pretty?"

"I'm not going to tell you," He mumbled, heart hammering at how deep Sheryl had a point of digging. "It's private."

"Did it mean anything?" Her voice was curious still, but there was a darker undertone there, one of slight jealously. He knew what she meant, and was probably guessing it was Ranka. Wrongly.

"No! It didn't mean anything…"

He was about to try his hand at convincing her -the queen of finding things out- when something blue and blonde caught his eye.

Outside the shop, Brera and Ranka were sitting on a bench at the other end of the street. The blonde appeared to be thinking, although looking relaxed as Ranka went on talking to him. It was an unusual sight to see Brera looking so….comfortable.

Sheryl seemed to catch his eye, following his gaze and she let out an almost horrified gasp. "Ranka?!"

"No!" He snapped, starting to get irate. "I haven't even been alone with Ranka since we brought her back from the Vajra homework, baka!"

"Then…._**Brera?!**_" She gasped, shocked obviously by the though, but just as excited at the thought of guys together as any girl. Alto knew he'd been caught, but it didn't stop him wanting to keep it as big a secret as possible.

"Of course not!" He scoffed, feeling all of a sudden very defensive. "He's a guy - and a cyborg."

"A hot one," She pointed out, grinning slyly. "Well done princess. You scored."

He knew she didn't really believe it, and was just making it into an inside joke and light hearted humour. But it was a joke he was wanting to stop, even if she only thought it was a joke.

"I did _not_ kiss Brera." He hissed lightly. "You know how much we dislike each other."

"Jeez Alto," She snorted, rolling her eyes. "It was only a joke."

"Sorry," He sighed, frustrated pushing a hand through his hair. "Just the thought makes me cringe."

The female chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"I know. The thought of you and Brera is ludicrous."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The door shut with a soft click, shutting behind him with an almost welcome feeling. It was much warmer inside than it was outside, and the soft looking leather couches of his living room looked so welcoming.

Well, even a park bench looked appealing after a shopping spree with Sheryl.

She was fun to be around- but a very, very tiring girl indeed, so full of energy and spirit. Not something he needed on a day like today - his plan was to hibernate in his room, which obviously was just not happening.

He removed his coat, handing it up on the hanger next to the door. His plan was to make something to eat then go to bed, but something caught his attention.

The back of Brera's spiky head was viewable from just above the high backed sofa, unnoticed until now because of the silence when he entered.

"Brera?" He asked, moving around to see what the teen was doing.

It was one of those picture perfect moments, Ranka fast asleep and leaning on Brera his arm around her shoulders, letting her use him as a pillow. It was a cute scene, but Alto would never say it out loud. He looked at Brera in question, but the semi-human just tightened his gip slightly and looked into the fireplace.

"Ranka remembered." His voice was quiet, and slightly tired sounding. Alto's brows furrowed, hinting for Brera to go on.

"We're siblings." He said, and the last word had a certain feel to it that made Alto feel happy for them both. Then he remembered he wasn't supposed to know, and smiled regardless.

"It's funny how things can workout in this universe."

Brera gave a small nod in agreement, and Alto sat down on the couch adjacent and joined Brera in gazing at the fire place. It was a nice mood. Brera wasn't giving anything away, but Alto had never seen him look so comfortable with himself.

"I'm glad." He said again after some time, gaze falling on Ranka's sleeping form. "It seems like what you both wanted."

Brera didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Alto could tell he was happy, and it was nice to see the cyborg this way. He was about to Ask Brera if Ranka remembered anything else, when he heard a soft moan as Ranka woke up.

Her red eyes opened, and she looked up and Alto and Brera sleepily. "Brera's my nii-san….isn't that great Alto…..?" She was still half asleep, and Alto gave a reassuring smile regardless. "Yeah."

"Me and Brera went out today." She went on, stifling a yawn. "I'm sorry I fell asleep…."

"It's fine." Brera retrieved his arm from her shoulders, giving the green haired girl space to stretch. Her yellow and orange Lolita clothing moved with her as she did before she yawned one last time. "What time is it?" She asked.

"9.37pm." Brera provided, his mind no doubt having a permanent clock built in. "You were asleep for little over an hour and a half."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep in you're house, Alto-kun," She apologised, bowing her head. "I've been really tired with all these flashbacks." She stood, stretching further and smiling embarrassedly. "It's getting late, I mean, I don't want to impose or anything…"

Alto snorted. "I can't believe you'd think that, that's just like you…" He got up regardless, watching the shorter teen. "Do you think you need one of us to walk you home?"

"I'm fine thank you," She smiled, scratching the back of her head. "It's not that late, I'll be okay by myself."

She turned to Brera, smiling warmly and getting down to give him a hug, arms wrapping around his Torso. "It's so weird…getting to call you nii-san." She laughed lightly, resting her chin on his shoulder momentarily and Brera nodded. "But I like it this way, ne?"

She got up, orange skirt moving with her as she stirred. "I should go before it get's any later, it's been while, right Alto-kun?"

"Yeah…" He got up to go and see her off at the door, Brera in tow. "We'll need to catch up."

"Yeah," She nodded, hair bobbing up and down as usual. "It's so good to see you guys getting along...really." She let herself out of the house, turning on the steps to say one last good bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?" She called, jogging off down the street towards her house. They stayed until she was out of sight, then shut the door to keep the heat in.

"Brother and sister….huh…" It was mainly to himself, but the blunette chuckled and plopped himself down on the ouch again. "That's great. You must have been lonely before, right?"

Brera stood in front of him, looking down at him on the sofa. He tilted his head, gazing at him blankly. "Lonely?"

"Yeah." Alto snorted. "I don't believe you don't get lonely all the time, no matter how you try and convince me."

"I wasn't going to." He replied casually. "I just don't find anyone trustable apart from Ranka."

"And me?" He asked without meaning to. It just slipped out. The scene in the crevice, he must have trusted him somewhat not to have bitten his tongue off.

Brera was silent for a moment, as if contemplating the question itself. He then sat on the couch across from him, leaning back slightly. "What made you think about whether I trusted you or not?"

_He's challenging me again…_

He was getting annoyed with Brera's mind games. He knew the blonde was trying to make him sweat. To make him run from the situation and pretend it never happened.

He smirked, mainly for his self esteem and leaned back, feigning a relaxed state. "The way you came onto me in the crevice, pressing my into the wall and kissing me the way that you did."

Something passed behind Brera's eyes, something final. He gave a small smirk, eyes glowing an odd shade from the fire. "I did." He agreed. "And you wanted it just as much."

"So? I'm only human." He defended, deliberately keeping his tone and demeanour calm.

"Are you attracted to me?" He asked, voice flat and blunt.

"What would you say if I said yes?" He challenged, with each passing moment getting more and more into the conversation.

"Then I'd say the same."

Alto swallowed, searching the other's face for a reaction, but he gave away nothing. His blood was rushing, his heart accelerating at the implications involved.

He chuckled, sitting up a little. "Then yeah: I'm attracted to you."

It seemed like the answer Brera wanted to hear, because he stood up and made his way over to Alto's couch. Alto swallowed so hard it almost hurt, watching as Brera stopped in front of him and leaned down.

It happened so fast. Brera's hands supported himself on the arms of the small couch, back hunched as he swiftly kissed the blunette fiercely. Alto's hands fisted his sides 1, groaning as he opened his mouth, and Brera wasted no time fighting Alto's tongue with his own, eyes dropping shut. He felt himself being pressed back, and Brera ending sprawled out on top of him, the couch barely fitting their size. Alto felt his hair come free again, and Brera's hands fisted the loose strands, bringing their mouths closer, tongues delving deeper and almost choking one another in their violent want.

This was totally different to the times on the movie set. This was so….forbidden almost, a cyborg and a kabuki, both guys, sprawled out making out with vigor. The need for air came too soon, Brera's tongue separating from his with a string of saliva, and he gasped as Brera bit into his neck. He knew a mark would have been made, and no doubt Brera wanted him to feel embarrassed walking about and getting asked about it.

_Bastard._

He'd bite him back, but he knew he wouldn't bruise. Instead he felt the need to show him he wasn't the one in charge and moved, pushing them both off the couch until Alto was above him. He heard Brera growl, and he pinned him down and pushed his tongue into his mouth, head spinning at what they were doing. The taste of vanilla overwhelmed him once more, making him crave for more.

_We should stop…before either of us goes too far…_

Alto groaned into kiss, digging his hands in blonde, visual kei hair before separating them by force. "We can't do this," He rasped, voice drawn out from lack of oxygen. "This is--"

"Wrong?" Brera cut him off, something almost…aggressive in his eyes. His eyes dropped, trained or Alto's neck with a hooded look. "Why? Because I'm just a machine….?"

Alto's head snapped up, eyes widening before he gripped the blonde's shoulders tightly.

"**What**_?" _He hissed, bringing the blonde's mouth closer to his. "Is that what you think this is? You can breathe, and you willingly kiss me don't you_? _That makes you human enough to me-"

He didn't finish, because Brera was kissing him again almost painfully, with hard, fast desperate sweeps of him tongue. Alto shivered, feeling the almost aggressive sadness in the onslaught of his tongue, fighting back with his own.

"You're not a machine dumbass-" He gasped, their tongues parting wetly. He rested his forehead on Brera's, head turned slightly to catch his breath. "You're so stupid." He pressed his lips to his cheek tiredly, jaws tired from the animalistic kissing. He would never have bothered with such a tender action had Brera said anything different. "Such an idiot…"

Brera was eerily still underneath him, his slim hips brushing against the carpet. His lips were parted, breathing deeply, but his chest neither rose or fall. "I don't have a heart, isn't that what it means to be human?"

Alto snorted, supporting himself on the palms of his hands as he leaned over him. "When people talk about the heart, it's superficial, it's just the same as your sole. It's not solid in proof, but it's there. I thought someone like you'd have guessed that already?"

"I suppose."

He felt Brera move from underneath him, and he rose with him, his face still flushed from earlier. "What is this?" He asked, mainly to himself. "It's stupid. We don't even like each other."

Brera seemed to know what he meant, looking through him rather than at him. "You're wrong." And with that he turned, calmly and slowly walking out of the room and up the stairs, presumably to the flat roof.

"Wrong..?" His brows furrowed, contemplating whether or not to follow the jrockish looking cyborg.

He ran a hand through his hair, cheeks still flushed and lips love bitten. He licked his lips, the lingering taste still there mixed with his own.

_What does he mean? _He felt slightly dizzy, mind fuzzy and warm at the odd warmth in his stomach. The door swayed lightly from where Brera exited, and finally made his feet move to follow him.

It was cold. The roof of his apartment was cold concrete which seemed to absorb the cool breeze and hold onto it. Alto rubbed his hands together, ignoring the small clouds of breath he made.

Brera had his back facing him, his chin resting on his open hand. He didn't turn to acknowledge the other teen, but instead let out a small sigh and moved to give Alto room to sit down on the edge.

But he didn't take it. Instead he let out an exhale of his own and dug his hands into his pockets. There was a question he had wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to say it without sounding…

_Gay_. His mind provided. Brera annoyed him at times, but near the end of the war onwards, he'd come to see the blonde as an ally rather than an enemy to be rivalled. The rivalry was still there, but it had turned almost playful, and over the past few days Alto couldn't wait to see the blonde again just to argue, get along, and even the small, random kisses he'd explored. It gave him a rush of adrenaline.

"Will you…." He cleared his throat, looking away with a slight blush and a defeated sigh. "Do you want to…go out with me?"

Brera frowned. Alto didn't know what that meant, but it was either good, or humiliatingly bad.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

1: Kissing pose is from here: i239DOTphotobucketDOTcom/albums/ff311/KVCnext/POSEPOSEDOTpng Replace the DOT's with full stops. Love that kissing pose

None of you have any idea how bad I want to change this to an M. Daaamn…..

The major plot comes in next chapter. I plan on making his fic around 15 chapters or something.

Also, I'm thinking of making the chapters longer. Y/N?


End file.
